New Endings
by sweetshortrandom
Summary: So this is the lovely detour that I'm taking from Old Beginnings. However, you DO NOT have to read it before reading this one (but it would make me very happy if you did! XD). This is a one-shot series solely based on what you want to see!* R&R my lovelies! *please read Rules and Regulations before continuing on to the first chapter.
1. Rules and Regulations

_**AN: Please read this before continuing onto the next chapters. **_

_**R&R: Rules and Regulations….**_

_**No Flames: **_Don't like, don't read: D

_**Message Me! **_ PM me every once in a while, I like to know what my readers think! Or if you just want to talk, that's fine too. My ask box is always open on tumblr: .com

_**No yaoi, lemon, pwp, slash, ncs, shounen-ai, etc. **_It's really just not my thing…I do fluff, and I absolutely love bromances so anything like that is fine

_**Read Old Beginnings! **_ I would like to know where you want to see the story go from there, because at this point, I'm all out of ideas T.T. But fear not, because I'm hoping this will get my creative imagination into words once more. Of course, if you do want to read it you can just request scenes from the original TW.

_**Last but not least, Review! **_If I don't get reviews, there won't be updates. Whether it's an _I Like this, I want this, _I just need something that lets me know you all are out there besides just looking at the views.

With all that being said, I hope you enjoy the first one-shot of this series, _**Stiles: True Anchor.**_


	2. Stiles: True Anchor

_**AN: I hope you all read the pre-chapter: Rules and Regulations, before reading this. If not well, I harbor no hard feelings…enjoy the chapter! **_

_**Scott, reflecting over all the times Stiles has been there for him, the steady anchor through the rushing waves of sanity (Takes place during 3b.) **_

You took my hand, and dragged me through those woods on that dark and fateful night. When you were gone, I fell deeper still in that darkness. I showed you my hell, and there you were standing at the gate, waiting to be let in. I explained my story, and you listened. Your laughable nature brought me peace in the worst moments. The wisdom you hid behind sarcasm's mask would be my guide when I was lost.

I pushed you away when I wanted to drown in foolishness, but always you were there; my anchor, to pull me back up. I would never dream to hurt you, but yet I have, time and time again. I threw myself into despair, torn with guilt. I wanted you to stay away, in fear of what I was becoming, of what I would do. I took you for granted, never truly realizing what you meant to me. I was a coward, never believing in myself.

I always thought I was incapable of strength, thinking that courage was always out of my reach. But you were always there to prove me wrong. You were always standing there at the crossroads, turning me around before I reached the point of no return.

I was so desperate for a cure, a release from the hell I was in. I never realized that you were the key to the gate, my refuge and escape. When I'm upside down, you bring me right side up…eventually. My partner in crime, I could never understand your willingness to plunge into my depths. You always could see what I failed to…despite your lack of extraordinary capabilities.

But I might just wrong about that as well, you might have been the most gifted of us all. The problem solver, when no one knew the answers. My lighthouse, you shined your light upon my shipwreck, guiding me back to shore. A flashing light, you were my warning sign of what's to come. But of course, I wasn't always one to heed warnings, until it was too late.

Who was I to know, you might have been stuck in those same dark woods of that fateful night? It's cursed roots gripping you tighter still. That you remained trapped in your own hell, yet I had yet to find the gate. You tried to tell me your story, but I failed to listen. I couldn't always bring you solace when you needed it most, and God knows I wasn't always wise. How could I have possibly saved you? The best I, a drowning person could offer to another, was to not let you sink in solitude.

I hurt you, my actions causing wounds deeper still. The waves of guilt and despair flood my lungs, making it harder to breathe. In trying to keep my distance, I ran away leaving you to deal with my demons. My strength fails me yet again; I am left useless at the loss of you. I am here now, standing at the gates of your hell, but I have yet to find the key. I cling desperately to the hope you will return.

Hope's strength changes however, like the pull of the moon upon the tides, growing weaker still. The seas you roam are blacker than ones I have ever known before. On this shipwreck I'm on, I will salvage an oar, and I will sail you back to shore.

_**Gah…that bit took a long time to write. This gave so many feels you guys, I just can't… T.T **_

_**Give this the reviews it deserves, please!**_


	3. Allison: The Huntress

_**AN: I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but this is what I have. I wanted to continue it but I'll wait to hear what you think first. This is one I've wanted to do for a while; in remembrance of Allison…T_T **_

_I'm gone_…I can never get back to where I was before. _I'm lost_…in the darkness that consumes all, if there's a light at the end of this tunnel, I can't seem to make it out.

_I'm alone…_my mother, my aunt, where have they gone? Shouldn't they be at my side, showing me the way? Or is the path I'm going meant for my two feet only?

_I'm cold…_the warmth of my skin is now but a faded memory of what it was once like to live.

_I'm drowning…_a lingering sense of feeling, is this water or blood that seems to seep through my entire being, consuming me entirely?

_I'm fading_…I'm finally losing it, my mind that is. Glimpses of my life have long since rushed past me…leaving me an empty shell of a girl whose name was Allison. Will they remember me? Cry over my short existence? Surely they will…for I fear I cannot do it myself. I reach out to grasp the moving images that surround me, trying to live my life just one more time.

* * *

It all started the day I left home without a pen…his brown eyes gazing into mine as he reaches out and offers a pen to me, unspoken words between us. I give him my thanks, and can't help but be perplexed at his intuition. I catch his eye and our gazes meet once again on the lacrosse field._ I have to know more about him…_I think as I question Lydia on him. I'm disappointed when she has nothing to offer. _I suppose I will have to solve this mystery on my own. _ Glancing back at the practice game, I'm surprised to see how well he's doing. _It's almost impossible. _I find myself standing up, cheering in excitement.

I'm at the front door, pounding on the glass, not even bothering how my face might look at the moment. The boy opens the door and takes in my exasperated posture. My words are incoherent and have no pause in between but I manage to tell him that I hit the dog that was in the road. Leading him to my car, I open the trunk, to find the dog barking and growling at me. I shy away but he assures me the dog is only scared. The boy calms it down and bringing it in, while I stare after him in amazement.

I pull on his shirt after peeling off my wet one. I take in the scent: reminding me of the woods and of him almost simultaneously. I return from the back room while he carefully finishes bandaging the dog's leg. I gently stroke the dog's fur after his suggesting. I wipe at my face to remove a fallen eyelash. That's when he reaches over and ever so softly brushes it off. The touch sends a jolt through my body. All I want is to grab his hand and hold it there forever.

_**Continue? Yay or Nay? Review, please…**_


End file.
